


Joe goes missing

by Mckplk



Series: Highlander Resurrection [31]
Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mckplk/pseuds/Mckplk
Summary: Joe is trying to find out about an immortal looking for Adam Pierson and runs into trouble.





	Joe goes missing

Joe was sitting in his van waiting for his informant. He had already had waiting for over half an hour. Finally a dark car drove up and turned its lights off.

“Finally.” Joe grumbled as he started to get out of the van. “Man I was beginning to think you weren’t coming.” Joe began but neither of the men that got out of the dark car was his informant. He had a sinking feeling about this.

“Mr. Dawson I’m afraid our mutual friend won’t be able to join us tonight.” The driver stated

“And just who the hell are you?” Joe asked 

“You need not worry about that right now. All you need to worry about is telling me where I can find Adam Pierson.” The stranger inquired

“Sorry pal, I don’t know who you’re talking about.” Joe replied and started to back toward the van door. He never heard the person that had come up behind him. Joe felt a needle prick his neck then everything went black.

***   
Methos was counting stock in the back room humming happily to himself life was good. He and Diana finally had everything in the house the way they wanted it and Richie had finally agreed to move into the apartment above the garage making Diana feel better knowing where he was all the time. Methos had to smile at how protective she was over her new family. He was content for the first time in centuries. He and Joe had the bar and it was becoming the place in town to eat and go for entertainment. Then there was the college, Diana still taught full time and he took on one or two classes a semester. His mussing was interrupted by the phone ringing. He ran up front to grab the cordless off the bar. And his favorite thought Diana agreed to marry him, and their wedding plans were well on their way.

“Joe’s.” Methos answered cheerfully.

“I’m looking for Adam Pierson.” The voice on the line said.

“Well you’re in luck I’m Adam Pierson. What can I do for you?”

“Meet me at the old warehouse just a few blocks from your bar. Joe said you would know which one he was talking about. If you don’t show I’m afraid Mr. Dawson here will die a very slow and painful death and he won’t come back the way we do. You have one hour.” The man demanded then hung up.

Methos stood there for a few minutes stunned. He had not felt any sign of danger, as far as Methos knew there was nobody hunting him. This was a trap but what choice did he have? If he didn’t go than Joe died, but if he went he could end up dead himself. Methos decided back up would be good so he called Duncan. Unfortunately the call went straight to voice mail. He left a short message and then grabbed his coat checked his gun and dagger then went to get Joe.

*** 

Methos walked the few blocks to the warehouse trying to get his thoughts together. He still couldn’t figure out who had his friend. The only thing he knew for sure was that the guy was interested in his Pierson persona not Methos. He walked up to the building but couldn’t feel a presence until he was actually inside the building, so this was a fairly new immortal, then he felt another immortal.

“Great, when did the game become a tag team event?” Methos grumbled under his breath. He moved around the outer walls trying to see Joe. He finally spotted him sitting in a chair near the middle of the room.

“Alright, I’m here. So let’s talk.” Methos yelled to the empty room. Joe didn’t move he just sat there slumped slightly. The only indication he was alive was his chest moving slightly as he breathed.

“Walk out so I can see you.” The stranger yelled back.

Methos did as he was told and walked toward Joe. Methos knelt down and checked his pulse and Joe opened his eyes.

“Fancy meeting you here.” Methos joked.

“Yea, we gotta find a better way to get a day off.” Joe whispered hoarsely he was still dazed from the drugs.

“Alright you have me. Now let Joe go.” Methos yelled

“My word is good. David go take our mortal friend outside he doesn’t need to see this.” The stranger said as he came out of the shadows up on the second floor cat walk. David came out of a room off of the main area. He looked about fifteen when he had his first death. He was thin and awkward in his movements. David came and helped Joe up and they walked out of the building.

“How do I know he won’t kill Joe when he gets him away from here?” Methos asked trying to buy time hoping that Mac would show up.

“You don’t but I assure you he is safe. I need a witness.” He stated then shot Methos in the chest.

“Damn doesn’t anyone play by the rules anymore?” Methos complained as he fell to his knees and died.

*** 

David moved Joe to a guard house just outside of the warehouse. He sat Joe down in a chair and secured him to it. “There now you have a front row seat for the fireworks.” David stated with a grin and trotted back to the warehouse.  
Joe tried to get free, he knew these guys would play dirty but as hard as he tried the restraints wouldn’t budge.

*** 

David came back in and stood next to his teacher. “He’s secured just like you asked.”

“Good, now help me get Mr. Pierson up.” The elder immortal ordered.

“Sure thing Jimmy.” David replied enthusiastically. He pulled Methos into the chair Joe had just occupied and tied him securely, and then they waited.  
Jimmy had his sword out sharping the blade when Methos came to.

“Wanted to look me in the eye when you take my head?” Methos spat sarcastically

“No I wanted to see the expression on your face.” Jimmy said as he stood up. David was standing next to Methos waiting with all the excitement of a child on Christmas day. Jimmy swung his sword but it was David’s head that fell to the ground.  
“I do hate teaching.” Jimmy said calmly as the quickening began.

Methos just sat dumbfounded as he watched the light show. David had been young but there were cans of flammable liquids set up around the warehouse to cover up any quickening that might be taken so the quickening looked much larger than it actually was. Once it was over Jimmy got to his feet and then he put David’s body in the trunk of his car. Then he walked back over to Adam.

“Now all your friends will think you’re dead. I will be able to take my time with you.” Jimmy stated as he pulled out his gun again and shot Methos. He took Methos’ sword and cut his own hand to make it look like Methos had fought then put it blade first into the ground and attached a note. “Something to remember him by.”

Jimmy took Methos and threw him in the back seat then put a dagger in Methos’ heart to keep him dead until he was ready to revive him. 

*** 

Joe was struggling with his restraints when he seen the beginning of the quickening. He stopped and watched once the last of the quickening finished Joe resumed trying to get free, hoping Methos would find him. Joe’s hopes were smashed as he watched his kidnapper’s car drive out of the warehouse. Joe watched as the man drove past him and waved. Joe stopped trying to get away overcome with grief and pain. He was helpless as the tears started to flow freely down his face.

*** 

Mac walked into his loft hands full of groceries he was planning to teach Diana how to make a few Italian dishes for dinner tonight. He finished putting the wine away when he noticed the light on his answering machine blinking he walked over and hit play.

“Message one” the machine stated. “Hey, Mac I need to reschedule the day I come over for the appraisal of my grandmother’s jewelry. Thanks, I’ll get back to you later this week.” The woman’s voice said

The next message stopped Mac in his tracks, it was Methos. “MacLeod, where the bloody hell are you? Look I don’t have time to talk. I need you to come to the warehouse we have for uninvited guests. Joe is there and he’s not happy about it. So hurry I’m sure this is a surprise party that I am not going to get away from without help.” Then the phone went dead.

 

“End of messages.” The recording stated.

Duncan grabbed his coat and ran out the door.

*** 

Mac drove as fast as he could across town. He pulled into the drive for the warehouse and looked into the little guard post. Mac noticed someone was slumped over. He stopped the car; got out and walked over casually when he recognized the form as Joe he ran the rest of the way into the post. 

Joe was sobbing quietly; at this point he was too exhausted to even raise his head. He heard footsteps outside but ignored them. 

“Oh my God Joe! What happened? Are you alright?” Mac exclaimed as he knelt down to undo the ropes.

“He’s dead Mac. That bastard killed him!” Joe sobbed. Once the restraints were undone Joe almost fell to the floor. Mac grabbed him and held him upright.

“What are you talking about, who killed who?” Mac asked not wanting to hear the answer.

“Methos! This guy and his student killed Methos! He came because of me Mac. He came to save me.” And Joe started sobbing again.

“OK, let’s get you in my car then I’ll go look in the warehouse.” Duncan tried to sooth not willing to believe what Joe was telling him. He helped Joe into the passenger side and then drove the rest of the way into the warehouse. There was no mistaking a quickening had been released here. There was blood soaked into the dirt and an all too familiar sword stuck in the ground. 

MacLeod took the note and crumpled it after he read it then pulled the Ivanhoe free putting it securely next to his own sword in his jacket. He took a moment to try to center and bank the pain and anger that he felt building. Once he was sure he had it under control he went back to the car.

Joe was out cold between the grief and the drugs it was just too much for his system. Duncan was actually glad his friend was sleeping; it gave him time to think as he drove back to the bar. Diana would be there soon and someone would have to tell her. 

*** 

Diana walked into the bar expecting to feel Methos when she walked in. It was a private little joy she had to feel his presence wrap around her. She had never told him thinking he would laugh and say she was sappy. But there was no presence as she walked over to the bar and Jessie came out she was a waitress they had just hired. 

“Hey, Diana what can I get for you?” She asked happily.

“Tea for now. Umm have you seen Adam? I thought he was supposed to be here today.” Diana asked as she took the glass of tea.

“I haven’t seen him today. Mat and I opened today; come to think of it I haven’t seen Joe either.” Jessie answered

Diana was alarmed at the news but didn’t let it show. “I guess they went to go check on that new jukebox they’ve been talking about. Thanks, I’ll just be over here if you need anything. Oh and could you order me some fries too munch on while I wait.”

“Sure thing.” Jessie replied and went to the back.

Diana grabbed her phone out of her pocket and dialed Methos’ number; but it went straight to voice mail. She was about to call Joe when she felt a presence wash over her. Diana watched as Duncan walked in with Joe in his arms.

“What happened?” She asked as she hurried over to them.

“Come on; let’s get him back in the office first.” Duncan replied, there was no emotion in his voice at all. Suddenly Diana didn’t want to know, but she followed him anyway. The office had a futon in it so if Joe or Methos needed to stay late or double shifts they could crash. She laid it flat and Duncan laid Joe on it. Then he took Diana’s hand and led her over to the over sized chair they had bought for her to lounge in. She sat down feeling numb and distant.

“I don’t know how to tell you this but… Methos is dead. I don’t know everything yet all I know is that apparently someone took Joe and used him as bait for Methos. This guy didn’t play by the rules, he had help.” Duncan stated the facts as gently as he could.

Diana just stared at him for a moment then she closed her eyes. It looked like she was meditating or something. “He’s not dead.” She stated with certainty “I would know if someone had taken his head.”

“We would all like to think that but…”

“No! He’s alive, I know it!” She yelled and snatched her hand away. She pushed up off the chair and paced the floor with her arms wrapped tightly around her center. “We have a special bond given to us by the Goddess herself. I would know if he were dead.”

Duncan didn’t say anything he just pulled out Methos’ sword and laid it on the desk. “He wouldn’t have left his sword. There was blood and signs of a quickening.” Duncan reasoned

“So there was no body?” She asked. Duncan shook his head. “Well then how do you know it was Methos? Maybe the guy took him. Duncan I can still feel him. He can’t be dead.”

“Either way it goes this guy is dead!” Duncan said quietly the restrained anger in his voice made Diana stop and look at him.

“I’m going with you!” Diana answered

“No, these guys don’t play by the rules and I need someone to stay with Richie. If this is a trap to get at Richie…” Duncan was trembling. Diana went to him and hugged him tight.

“Oh gods Duncan! I have been selfish. You are his best friend. You hunt this bastard! I’ll stay close to Richie. Just promise me one thing.” Diana conceded as she ran her fingers through his hair. 

“Anything I swear it.” Duncan vowed quietly as the tears of grief started falling.

“If Methos is really dead make it a very slow and painful death. Find Methos’ body, so I can give him a proper burial.” Diana stated as she and Duncan held each other offering mutual support. They quietly worked through their grief and pain, getting it all back under control. They finally separated.

“Come on I’ll take you home unless you would rather stay with me tonight.” Duncan offered

Diana looked over at the futon where Joe was still sleeping. “Actually I think it might be best if we took Joe to my place. Richie should already be there and if you don’t mind would you stay for a few days at least until we can get this all settled.” Diana asked. “I would feel safer if we were all on holy ground.”

“That sounds like a plan. You get the door, I’ll get Joe.” Duncan answered as he went to pick Joe up. Joe didn’t wake up all the way back to Diana’s and Methos’ house. They settled him into the bedroom Methos had set up for him on the main floor. Diana and Duncan went to the kitchen so they could talk.

“I need to go talk to Richie, why don’t you lay down and try to rest. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be hectic.” Duncan told her as she opened the refrigerator. Diana pulled out the tea and offered Duncan a beer, which he took then he led her up stairs to her room. She said her good nights and closed the door. Diana still could not believe Methos was dead. She still felt that connection to him, like a small silver rope connecting them to each other. She had felt it ever since she had become immortal. She slowly striped down and crawled into bed curling up with his pillow and cried herself to sleep.

*** 

Duncan went over to the garage where Richie’s apartment was. Methos had it built over the garage so Richie was close enough to watch but could still lead a private life. Richie had been speechless when Methos and Diana told him he was moving in. The fact that Richie didn’t have to pay rent or utilities was really cool as Richie put it. For the first time ever he was able to save money. Now Duncan had to tell him Methos was gone. Duncan made his way slowly up the stairs to the apartment he felt Richie’s presence wash over him.

Richie met Duncan at the door sword in hand. “Hey Mac what’s up?” Richie asked as he looked his former teacher over. “Man you look like you just lost your best friend.” Richie opened the door wide and let Mac in.

Duncan walked in slowly and sat down on Richie’s couch. “Richie come sit down. I have to tell you something.” Duncan motioned to the chair close to the couch.

Richie walked over dreading whatever news Mac had to tell him. He sat down. “Alright, what is it?”

“I… It’s just that… I mean…” Duncan stood up and stalked back and forth trying to calm his nerves

Richie stood up and caught Duncan’s arm. “Mac come on sit down tell me what’s wrong.” 

“Methos.” Duncan let out with a sob. “Rich, Methos is dead.”

Richie sat very still for a moment as what Mac had said sank in then he was up and out the door without a word. He ran to the house and up the stairs to Diana’s room. He opened the door to find her reaching for her sword eyes red and puffy, covers drawn up to her waist. Richie went to her crushing her close.

“Tell me Mac’s wrong.” Richie pleaded tears finally starting to fall.

Diana put her arms around him. “I don’t know Rich. Mac said Joe seen the quickening but they only retrieved his sword. So I don’t know. If I had to go with my instincts I’d say no, I can still feel him so how can he be dead?” Diana was babbling and crying. Richie looked at her tears in his eyes.

“Do we know who it was?” Richie asked 

Diana shook her head. “No, but Joe has been through hell and is still out cold. When he wakes we will get the whole story.”

“When we find out, we hunt!” Richie stated in a hard voice.

“No, when we find out Duncan hunts! He seems to think they might be trying to smoke you out. He and Joe will make sure whoever did this pays.” Diana explained 

“But I would think you would want to take this guy’s head yourself.” Richie reasoned

Diana had stopped crying and she laughed lightly at Richie’s statement. “Oh Rich, you don’t understand. I already have Methos’ quickening. I have all of his memories up to my becoming immortal. I don’t need his power. It hurts now but in time I will find him again. I just don’t understand how I could be so wrong. I mean I was sure that if one of us was taken the other would know. I still won’t give up until I see his body.” Diana stated. She had to take care of Richie now and if giving them both even false hope to see them through than that is what she would do.

“Rich, why don’t you lay down. I’m going to go check on Joe and then I need to talk to Duncan. I’ll be back shortly. I don’t

want to sleep alone tonight and I don’t think you should either.” Diana stated as she got up and started putting on her jeans and one of Methos’ old sweaters.

Watching her getting dressed reminded Richie of the days when they were on the run from the ‘mad bomber’. He remembered the stress, nightmares and constant worry Diana had went through then and he was determined to get her through this just as he did then. “Ok, yell if you need me.” Rich said as he began to get ready for bed.

Diana walked down to Joe’s room on the first floor. She opened the door. Joe had not moved since earlier. She walked over and sat down on the bed and gently shook the sleeping blues man. He moaned and slowly started to wake. Joe sat up a little shaky and looked around to figure out where he was. Then he realized who was sitting on the bed.

“Oh, Honey Girl, I’m so sorry this is all my fault. I was stupid and sloppy. Because of me Methos is gone!” He apologized

“Shh, Joe calm down. I need to ask some questions.” Diana soothed. She was very controlled and determined now that she was sure Methos was still alive. “Just try to breath and start from the beginning.

Joe took a few minutes to get himself together. Then he looked over at Diana and watched for a moment. She looked calm and almost normal. Surely Mac had told her what happened. Then Joe started telling her everything that happened.

“So, you didn’t see exactly who was killed?” She asked

“No, I didn’t see the killing blow, but they left his sword who else could it have been?” Joe asked

“Alright Joe, it’s going to be alright try to get a little more rest we’ll talk some more when you wake up.” She said and hugged him. “This is not your fault. I love you Papa Bear.”

Joe fell apart at that and began crying on her shoulder, holding to her like a life line. She sat there holding him tight whispering reassurances until he exhausted himself. Diana tucked him in and left quietly.

Diana walked into the kitchen where Duncan had decided to take up watch. He had made coffee and was pouring two cups.

Diana took the offered coffee and sat it down on the table, then moved around the counter and hugged Duncan tight. That simple embrace broke through all his defenses and he held tight as he silently let out all the pain he was feeling.

“I will bring him home one way or another. I swear.” Duncan whispered hoarsely as the last of the tears fell down his cheeks.

“I know you will, but you need to let go and release all this pain and guilt. Methos set this house up so one person could defend it. So, let me take the watch for a bit. Richie is in my room. Your room is always ready so go rest. I’ll wake you in a little while.” Diana coxed 

“I should be taking care of you, no the other way around.” Duncan argued 

“You and Joe are going to need your strength and your wits about you. I’m still firmly in denial. Methos has been captured not killed. Until you bring me more proof then a sword and a note that is what I choose to believe. Now go to bed.” Diana swatted Duncan’s butt making him chuckle as he started toward his room.

Diana settled in with her coffee at the kitchen table and listened to her inner voice scream that Methos was still alive although for how long she didn’t know. She took a deep breath and sent up a prayer to the gods that Methos would be alright. Then she went into the leaving room to watch the security cameras as she graded papers and to wait.

*** 

Two weeks later at Duncan’s dojo…

Joe was working franticly in his computer and Duncan was working on Richie’s sword work. They had found nothing on this unknown immortal and Joe was trying to identify him through the pictures in the chronicles, but it was slow going.  
Diana walked into the dojo she had lunch from Joe’s. She had started opening the bar to help Joe out. Then after the lunch shift she would go and teach her three classes. “Hey guys looking good.” She complemented as she made her way to the office. “Get it while its hot.” She called over her shoulder.

Duncan dumped Richie on his butt then started following her to the office.

“How’s it…” Diana collapsed to the floor in pain. “Oh gods!”

Richie was next to her in a flash trying to help her up. “Easy, are you alright?”

“No, I can’t feel him! What’s going on? I can’t feel him!” She began to hyperventilate.

“Easy, breath.” Richie soothed but it wasn’t working she was getting worse, so he did the only thing he could think of. He heard Methos’ in his head “If she panics and you can’t get through to her slap her hard. She’s a big girl the worst that could happen is she kicks your arse.” So, Richie slapped her “Look at me!”

She gasped in surprise but did as he said focus coming back. “Sorry.” She offered 

“Me too. Now, what do you mean he’s gone?” Richie asked gently as wiped her tears away.

“I mean I can’t feel him. Methos cut the connection we have. I can’t…” She didn’t finish the sentence she just laid her head down on Richie’s shoulder and wept silently. Richie looked up at Mac tears in his own eyes.

“What do we do now?” Richie sounded so lost and young it broke Mac’s heart.

“We find the bastard and we destroy him.” Mac hissed as he grabbed his coat.

Joe walked behind Mac trying to catch up. “Mac! Hey, Mac! Wait up.” Joe yelled

Mac stopped in the middle of the dojo floor.

“Where are you going?” Joe asked 

“I’m going hunting. I’m going to ride around, see if I can’t flush this guy out. I’ll call you later.” Duncan answered 

“But what about Diana? What do you think just happened?” Joe asked 

“I think she finally stopped denying that Methos is dead and she’s finally going to be able to grieve. She’s going to need both of you close.” Duncan replied then walked away leaving Joe to tend to the two young immortals.

*** 

Diana was quite for the next few days. She had not felt the connection again. Joe watched her walk around the house she looked so lost. He couldn’t imagine what she was going through. He doubled his efforts to find the unknown immortal. 

“Joe?” Diana stuck her head in Methos’ office where Joe had set up shop.

“Yeah honey Girl.” He automatically answered.

“I think I’m going to go to the bar and check on things. Try to get my mind on something else.”

“Sure, go ahead. Rich is already there. I’ll be there in a few hours after I get finished with this set of pictures. Unless you need me to take you.” Joe offered

“No, I’ll be alright on my own. It’s a short drive. I’ll see you in a little while.” Diana assured him as she started to leave.

“Bye sweet heart.” Joe yelled after her. He clicked to the next page on the data base looked at the fifth picture and stopped breathing for a moment. “I found you.” Joe hissed as he reached for his cell phone and called Mac.

“Did you find him?” Duncan answered

“Yeah, I found the son of a bitch in a small house up in Ellijay. I’ll text you the address. Mac be careful this guy doesn’t play by the rules.” Joe warned

Yeah well, this time I’m playing by Methos’ rules.” Duncan replied, and the line went dead.

“You found him?” Joe looked up startled at the sound of Richie’s voice.

“I thought you were at the bar.” Joe said

“They had it handled I thought I would come check on things here. Is Diana still sleeping?” Richie answered

“She just left for the bar a few minutes ago. I think she need a different place to walk around for a while.” Joe said as he turned his computer off. “Now we need to follow the plan. Go pack a bag and I’ll get Diana’s back pack. Methos would want you both out of town and on holy ground. Especially if it has to do with Ahriman.” Joe lectured as he started to get up.

“I still say his head should be Diana’s.” Richie said as he waited for Joe to walk over.

“Do you really want her to have to see and feel Methos die?” Joe asked

“No, I guess not.” Richie answered then went to his apartment over the garage to get his things together.


End file.
